


Daddy

by GearHeartsTick



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Cock Slut, Daddy Kink, Fluff, Fuckbuddies, Gay Sex, Kissing, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Rough Sex, Sex, Shower Sex, Some Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-13 07:29:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16013189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GearHeartsTick/pseuds/GearHeartsTick
Summary: Mj loves his members so much that he lets them fuck him whenever they need it, but the member he loves the most won't take him up on his offer.Basically Mj fucking everyone with a bad attempt at a story at the endMy friend really wanted me to write this for her so here it is, but I'm warning you, i don't know a lot about Astro besides their names and that Sanha is, like, 2.I hope you like it, but i understand if you don't ❤❤





	1. Chapter 1

Myungjun sat at his desk in his room, working on new songs for their group to perform. He sighed and rested his head against the desk. He was working on these songs for hours and he was starting to have some serious writer's block. Myungjun closed his eyes as he hummed the melody to himself, feeling stressed by it.

Suddenly he felt someone kiss and lick the back of his neck. A small gasp escaped Myungjun's lips before he turned his head to see which one of his members were bothering him this time. Myungjun wasn't surprised when he saw Dongmin leaning over him and the chair with a mischievous smile.

"What do you want?" Myungjun sighed as he sat up, forcing the other to stand up straight. Dongmin started to massage the older's shoulders making the older close his eyes and let out a content hum.

"I think you know what I want, Mj." Dongmin said in a husky voice as he leaned down and started to kiss the other's neck.

"You want to fuck me, right?" Myungjun asked while reaching up ti rake his fingers through the younger's hair. He tried to hide his smile, already knowing the answer he'll recieve.

"You got it, baby" Dongmin confirmed before licking a line up Myungjun's neck.

"Then looks like I have no choice~" Myungjun let out a sigh as he tried to hide his smile. He stood up from his chair and pushed it to the side before leaning over his desk, his ass pressing right against Dongmin's crotch. He grabbed his pen and a blank piece of paper as he wiggled his ass, "Do as you wish."

Dongmin smirked as he pulled down Myungjun's sweatpants and boxers, revealing Myungjun's ass and limp dick.

Dongmin started to gently massage the other's ass, "I swear, Myungjun, you have the softest ass I've ever felt." He punctuated his sentence by giving it a playful smack, making the smaller let out an approving hum.

"Say more things like that and I just might get hard." Myungjun teased him as he started to write down some sultry lyrics, but he couldn't finish writing his thought down when Dongmin gave his ass a rough smack.

"Act like a good little baby and I just might let you cum." Dongmin smirked as he pulled Myungjun's hips back, grinding his already huge buldge against the smaller's ass. Myungjun couldn't help but let out a small moan from the contact, his dick slowly coming to life.

"Then baby will do whatever daddy says," he bit his lip after his sentence, writing down some more lyrics.

Dongmin smirked as he smaked Myungjun's ass once more, "Then be a good baby and grab Daddy the lube from that drawer over there." He pointed at a small drawer attached to the Desk table. Dongmin has fucked Myungjun on that desk so many times that Myungjun just decided to keep their lube right there instead of in his nightstand.

Myungjun complied to Dongmin's request and pulled out the lube before handing it to the taller man, "Are you gunna stretch baby out?"

"Of course I'm going to stretch you out. I'm not a monster," he answered as he popped open the cap and poored some onto his fingers

"I dunno~ I still have nightmares about the one time you were so horny that you didn't even stretch me. You had me suck your dick then you stood me up and shoved it right on in! My ass hurt for an entire week after!" Myungjun looked back at Dongmin with a big pout.

Dongmin leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss on the other's lips, "I'm sorry I hurt you, baby. I won't ever do that again." Dongmin slipped a finger into his hyung right after he finished his sentence, making the older gasp in shock.

"A-ah.." He let out a small moan as he pressed back into the other's hand, "you better plan on making it up to me at some point." He closed his eyes and rested his head on his desk, focusing on the feeling of Dongmin's finger inside of him.

"Whenever you want it, baby, I'll give it to you" Dongmin whispered into the other's ear before biting the cartilage. As soon as he heard his hyung moan from his ear being bit, he decided to slip in another finger, making Myungjun choke on his moan.

"F-fuck, Dongmin, you got me." Myungjun moaned as he pressed his hips back into the other's fingers.

"What do you mean?" Dongmin asked as he added another finger, feeling impatient.

"You got me hard just from fucking me with your fingers" he bit his lip as he rolled his hips against Dongmin's hand as an attempt to get more pleasure out of him.

Dongmin couldn't help but smirk at the smallers attempt, "Oh yeah? Then maybe I can make you cum on my dick" he challeneged the other as he pulled out his fingers and unzipped his pants.

Myungjun scoffed, "I'd like to see you try." As soon as he heard the sound of Dongmin unzipping his pants, he moved his hands around to his ass and spread himself open. He knew that if he didn't do this, Dongmin would just tease him until he did.

Dongmin smirked at the older's action as he took out his dick and lathered it up with lube, "Watch me, hyung." He gripped the smaller's hips tightly as he forcefully pushed himself all the way in.

"O-oh fuck!" Myungjun swore as he moved his hands to hold onto the desk, trying to keep himself from sliding up, "D-Daddy do that again!"

Dongmin smirked as he pulled out almost all the way just to slam back in, making the older moan loudly, "Baby will get whatever he wants as long as he's good for Daddy." Dongmin grunted as he tried to keep a relentless pace with his thrusts.

"O-oh god, yes!" Myungjun began to moan out everything that came to his mind, going into that cock-hungry state Dongmin always managed to put him in. Myungjun's legs started to shake as he was fucked up onto the desk, "Please give me more, daddy! I really want it! I really wanna cum around your dick! Please make me cum! Please make me cum!" Myungjun started trying to say all the whorish things that came to mind in an attempt to make Dongmin lose control.

"F-fuck," Dongmin stuttered as he yanked on the other's hair to make him stand up, "Keep saying sexy things like that and I dunno if I'll be able to make you cum before I do." He held Myungjun close to his chest, making Myungjun arch his back. Dongmin couldn't help but bite his hyung's neck roughly, making the smaller moan loudly.

"N-noo, don't cum yet! I wanna cum too!I've been so good!" Myungjun complained as he pushed his ass back against Dongmin's in time with his thrusts, "please hold it in!" Myungjun whined as he tried to roll his hips against him, trying to get all the pleasure he could.

"Fuck, Myungjun. You drive me fucking crazy," Dongmin growled as he pulled Myungjun off the desk and pushed him onto the nearby bed, the smaller landing on his stomach. Myungjun layed there, shacking in anticipation, as he waited for Dongmin to fuck him senseless. Dongmin teased the older's entrance with his dick before jamming himself in deep and rough.

"O-Oh Fuck yes! F-fuck me!" Myungjun shouted in pleasure as the younger fucked him at an unforgiving pace.

"You're such a good baby, Myungjun, holy fuck," he grunted as he started to aim pointed thrusts at Myungjun's prostate, "taking all of me like this really deserves a reward, ya know?"

Myungjun whined needily as he thought about what it could be, hoping it would be his release, "I-I want a reward, Daddy, please~!" He begged as he pushed his ass up to meet Dongmin's thrusts.

"I-it'll be here soon, Baby, I promise! It's coming!" A few more frantic, hard thrusts later and Dongmin was left cumming deep into the smaller's ass.

"N-noo!" Myungjun whined as he felt the white liquid fill his ass, "this isn't a reward." He pouted as he looked back at Dongmin.

Dongmin pulled out once he was finished and layed down next to him, "well, maybe not since you aren't a woman, but that's alright." He placed a gentle kiss on Myungjun's forehead, "Whenever you want me to make it up to you for wrecking your ass, I'll just have to do it ten times better than usual."

Myungjun was used to this sort of thing from him by now, so he found a couple of solutions for this.

1\. His hand. That's nice and simple. He could finish himself off right then and there without any problems. Then after he could slide in Dongmin's arms and force him to cuddle, but where's the fun in all of that?

2\. Jinwoo. Jinwoo has been head over heels for Myungjun since Astro was first formed. Jinwoo would do anything to make Myungjun happy. Every once in a while, Myungjun liked to use this to his advantage.

Myungjun slipped out of his bedroom and quietly headed towards Jinwoo's, only wearing an oversized sweater that barely covered everything. Myungjun tiptoed down the hall before slipping into Jinwoo's room, closing the door behind him.

Jinwoo was on his bed reading a book when Myungjun came in. When he looked up from his book and saw the state Mj was in, he knew his night was about to get interesting. Myungjun's sweater was stained and wrinkled to all hell while his hair was a ruffled mess.

"Dongmin didn't let you finish again?" Jinwoo asked as he set his book to the side, sitting up as he did so.

Myungjun nodded as he crawled onto Jinwoo's bed and sat on his lap, "Can you help me?" Myungjun asked as sweet as he possibly could before he started sliding his hands under Jinwoo's shirt. Jinwoo couldn't help but smile when he felt Myungjun's cute little hands slide up his torso.

In response, Jinwoo slid a hand down the older's waist, over his ass and to Myungjun's already stretched hole. He teasingly circled his finger around the older boy's hole and smirked when he felt Myungjun press his ass back against his hand, "Dongmin doesn't like condoms, huh? This is the third time he came in you," he shallowly dipped the tip of his finger in the older man as he leaned forward and whispered into his ear, "But I guess that just makes it easier for me to fuck you, Right?"

Myungjun felt a shiver go down his spine as soon as he felt Jinwoo's hot breath against him, "You're gunna make me cum, right?" He asked as he exposed Jinwoo's abs, admiring them.

Jinwoo smirked as he pushed his finger in slightly deeper, "As long as you get it ready yourself," Jinwoo kissed Myungjun lovingly, feeling Myungjun hum and melt into the kiss before having to pull away to grab a bottle of lube he hid in Jinwoo's room.

"You're always prepared, huh, baby?" Jinwoo asked as he ran his fingers through Myungjun's sweaty hair.

"Always~" Myungjun hummed as he leaned into the other's touch. He pulled both Jinwoo's pajama bottoms and boxers down just enough to reveal Jinwoo's slowly growing erection. Myungjun hummed happily as he put a generous amount of lube into his hand and rubbed it onto Jinwoo's growing dick.

Jinwoo moaned as he watched the other's hand slowly jerk him off, "Your hands feel so good wrapped around my dick." Jinwoo said as he placed a hand on Myungjun's ass, gently massaging it.

"You like that, Daddy?" Myungjun asked as he quickened his pace.

"Of course I do, I like everything you do, baby" Jinwoo said sweetly before leaning forward and kissing the other lovingly. Myungjun melted into the kiss once again, feeling even more needy than before. He loved kissing Jinwoo more than anything. He could probably just cum from kissing Jinwoo all day and neither of them would mind.

Once Jinwoo was fully hard in Myungjun's hand, Myungjun broke their kiss and hovered over it, placing it at his enterance, "Is this ok, Daddy? Can I help myself?" He asked sweetly as he rubbed Jinwoo's tip against his leaking, stretched entrance.

Jinwoo groaned as he gripped Myungjun's hips, "Go right ahead baby,take what you want." 

Myungjun bit his lip as he sunk down on the younger's dick, a shiver going up his spine, "y-you're so thick," he moaned out as he took all of the other man into him.

"You like that, baby?" Jinwoo asked as he lightly rolled his hips against Myunjun's, making the older moan.

"Of course I do," Myungjun answered before leaning forward and kissing his lover, "Your dick is the thickest one out of everyones in this group." He added on as he slowly started to bounce his hips on Jinwoo's dick.

Jinwoo hummed into the kiss as his hands massaged the older man's hips, "flattery will get you everywhere, Myungjun," He punctuated his sentence with a hard thrust up, making Myungjun moan and shiver in pleasure, "Keep it up and You'll end up face first into this mattress, moaning till your voice hurts." 

Myungjun immediately bit his lip as he hummed, "That sounds super sexy, daddy~" Myungjun started bouncing faster, feeling needy, "You're usually so sweet and gentle with me. It'll be a nice change to see your rough side." Myungjun let out a hum that sounded more like a moan as he rolled his hips against Jinwoo's.

"You want me to do it?" Jinwoo asked, thrusting roughly up into the older's ass, "Then tell me exactly how much you love daddy's dick." 

Myungjun moaned loudly as he held onto Jinwoo's shoulders for support, "D-Daddy's dick is so nice and thick inside me a-and I love the way it stretches me out--" Myungjun let out a startled gasp as Jinwoo started to thrust up into him faster, "A-And i-it's always ready for me to take whenever I-I need it the most."

Jinwoo slid a hand under Myungjun's sweater and started to pinch and roll one of the older's nipples beween his fingers, "Keep going, Baby."

Myungjun whinned needily, bouncing in time with Jinwoo's hard thrusts, "I-It's the only one I want when Eunwoo leaves me needy! I-It's the only one I want when I'm hard after giving M-minhyuk a blowjob! I-It's the one I think about whenever I m-masturbate alone in my room!" Myungjun trembled needily on top of Jinwoo as he leaned forward against him.

"What a good baby boy you are." Jinwoo praised him, gently running a hand through Myungjun's Damp hair, "You deserve a reward~" Jinwoo turned them around suddenly, leaving Myungjun shocked on his back before Jinwoo gave him a hard, rough thrust.

Myungjun shouted in pleasure as he slid up the bed, "O-Oh fuck! D-do that again! Please!" Myungjun clung onto the mattress as Jinwoo pounded into him.

"You look so pretty like this, Baby; completely fucked out of your mind." Jinwoo groaned as he gently ran his fingers over Myungjun's leaking dick.

Myungjun whined needily as his legs wrapped around the other's torso, "Y-you like it when I become a little whore, huh? When I'm hungry for your dick." Myungjun bit his lip as Jinwoo gripped his dick firmly.

"You know it, precious." Jinwoo thrusted into him as hard as he could while jerking off the older.

Once Myungjun felt the other hit his prostate, he let out a surprised moan, "F-fuck! Jinwoo, right there! Please, hit it there!" Myungjun whined needily as he moved his hands to hold onto the bottom of Jinwoo's shirt.

Jinwoo couldn't help but smile at how needy and cute Myungjun was being. He started to send Hard, pointed thrusts at Myungjun's prostate, making the older man completely melt under the pleasure.

"J-Jinwoo, I-it feels so good! I-I'm getting close!" Myungjun let out a high pitched moan as his legs tightened around the younger's hips.

Jinwoo let go of Myungjun's leaking cock and placed his hands on both sides of the other's head. Hovering over him. He thrusted as hard and as fast as he could so that he could get Myungjun to where he needed to be.

Myungjun was a moaning mess beneath him. Seeing Jinwoo's strong frame over him like this made him feel small and, frankly, more turned on than before, "Nngh~ I'm gunna cum!! I'm gunna cum!!" He let out a loud pitchy moan as he came hard around Jinwoo's dick, shaking beneath him from the overflow of pleasure.

"F-fuck," Jinwoo swore as he felt the older's ass tighten around his dick. He didn't let up his thrusts until Myungjun's orgasm was over. Once he felt himself near his end, he then pulled out and jerked himself off until he came all over Myungjun's sweater. Myungjun layed there breathless as he watched the younger man cum all over him.

When Jinwoo came down from his high, he took a second to admire how worn out Myungjun looked before grabbing some tissues to clean him up the best he could, "Did you have fun, baby?" He asked as he wiped the cum off of Myungjun's sweater and ass.

Myungjun nodded sleepily as he reached for Jinwoo, "Jinwoo, Cuddle me..." He spoke in a gentle, tired voice.

Jinwoo couldn't help but smile at the cute way Myungjun said his name, "Anything for my baby boy," he said as he ploped down next to his sleepy hyung. He let out a content sigh as he wrapped his arms around Myungjun and pulled him towards his chest.

Myungjun let out a small hum as he closed his eyes, "Thank you for taking care of me."

The younger man placed a loving kiss on the other's forehead as he ran his fingers through Myungjun's hair soothingly, "Anytime, baby"


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, Myungjun was woken up by gentle kisses and a soothing hand rubing his back. The older let out a small, satisfied hum as he arched his back into the other's touch. He finally decided to open his eyes and look at the smaller man.

"Good morning, baby~" Jinwoo said in a hushed tone, giving the other a gentle, smile.

Myungjun let out a cute yawn before placing a small peck on the other's lips, "Good morning, sweetheart~" he stretched and wrapped his arms around the younger's shoulders, "What's today's schedule?"

"We're free to do whatever until about 1. Then we have to go to the dance studio and practice until 9, but knowing Rocky, we'll be staying there until 10 or 11." Jinwoo answered, running a hand through the older's hair.

Myungjun hummed, leaning his head back into Jinwoo's hand, "and what time is it now?"

"It's about 10:30." Jinwoo answered as he leaned forward and kissed the older's neck.

Myungjun smiled and closed his eyes, "so there's plenty of time to get ready and relax, hm?"

"Plenty of time to show my Hyung all the love in the world~" Jinwoo hummed as he held the older closer to him.

Myungjun smiled and kissed him, "We can do it later, alright? My ass hurts from getting fucked by you two hooligans." Myungjun teased as he ran his fingers through the other's hair and placed loving kisses all over his face.

Jinwoon let out a content hum and nodded, "Okay, beautiful," he caught Myungjun's lips with his own and kissed him lovingly, "Then lets get you looking descent before you run into Sanha and Moonbin."

Myungjun nodded and watched as the younger got up and went into his drawer to find pajama bottoms for Myungjun to borrow. He pulled out a pair of light blue  bottoms that went well with Myungjun's sweater.

Once Myungjun was changed, they walked out together and into the living room. Sanha and Dongmin were on the living room couch, watching tv and enjoying their breakfast. Myungjun looked around the room and let out a light sigh when he realized Minhyuk wasn't with them.

"Did Minhyuk leave already??" Myungjun asked in a worried tone. Minhyuk has always worked on their dances harder than anyone. There has even been times where he would stay up all night to stay at the practice room. Because of Minhyuks excessive practice, the other members would get worried about him often.

"Yeah, he left early this morning so he could practice." Sanha answered with his mouth full of cereal.

Jinwoo sighed and scratched the back of his head, "Then we should hurry up and meet him there. Without us there, he won't remember to take breaks."

They all agreed before Myungjun decided to go into the kitchen to grab something to eat. He wasn't that hungry so he decided on a yogurt cup. He looked through their utensil drawer for a spoon before he heard a familiar voice behind him.

"Good morning, hyung" a soft, calming voice greeted him from behind. Myungjun turned to see the owner of the voice and was more than happy to see Moonbin leaning aganst the side of the fridge. The older could feel his heart skip a beat as soon as their eyes met.

"O-oh! Good morning, Moonbin!" Myungjun gave the younger a sweet smile as he leaned against the counter behind him, yogurt and spoon in hand.

Moonbin smiled back at the older before going into the fridge and looking for something to eat, "I hope you're going to eat more than that. You're going to be starving later during practice," Moonbin told him in a caring manner before pulling out a banana and an apple. He placed the banana next to Myungjun and leaned against the counter with him, "eat that too, alright?"

Myungjun looked down at the banana then up at Moonbin with a dark blush on his face, "O-Okay, thank you, Moonbin!" Myungjun tried to hide a smile as he opened his yogurt. He was more than happy to have Moonbin this close to him; it wasn't often that they would talk by themselves or be alone like this. Myungjun took a spoonful of the yogurt and ate it with a gentle sigh.

Moonbin watched him for a bit before looking a little puzzled at Myungjun. Myungjun looked up at Moonbin and gave him a confused look.

"What happened to your sweater? It's all stained up." Moonbin asked, pointing at all the streaks on his sweater.

Myungjun looked down and gasped at the mess. He completely forgot about Jinwoo cuming on his sweater last night, "O-oh, this? I-I'm not too sure! It might be an old stain. I guess this hasn't been washed in a long time!" Myungjun let out a nervous laugh before shoving more yogurt into his mouth.

Moonbin nodded and took a bite of his apple. There was an awkward silence that made Myungjun feel paranoid. He was scared that Moonbin might have figured out what the stains really were. What would Moonbin think about him then? Moonbin is the only guy that Myungjun has ever seriously liked. What Moonbin thinks about him means a lot to him

"So, did Minhyuk leave already to go practice?" Moonbin spoke up, breaking Myungjun's train of thought.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. He apparently left early."  Myungjun said before putting down his empty yogurt cup with the spoon and started to eat the banana.

Moonbin nodded and threw away his finished apple, "then I guess we should start getting ready, huh?" Moonbin gave the oldest a gentle smile and patted the oldest's head before leaving him alone in the kitchen.

After everyone got ready and left for Dance practice, they spent the rest of the day practicing with Minhyuk. Since, Minhyuk was there a few hours before them, he was already pretty exhausted, but he refused to show the others that. So, they all continued to practice their dances and took their well needed breaks up until 10pm, when Minhyuk would let them go.

"Okay, Minhyuk, don't stay here too much longer, okay? We still have vocal practice tomorrow and I would like all of us to be at our best." Jinwoo said as he picked up his bag.

"Don't worry about it, I'll be back by 11. I just want one more hour." Minhyuk panted a bit and stood in the middle of the room, trying to calm down his breathing.

Jinwoo sighed, "Alright, Don't overwork yourself," he looked over at Myungjun who was leaned against the wall with his dance bag unpacked next to him and his water bottle in hand, "Myungjun, lets go."

Myungjun finished his water before speaking, "I'm going to stay here. I feel like I could use the extra practice.

Jinwoo nodded before openning up the door for everyone else to leave, "Okay, be home by 11." Myungjun nodded and watched his band mates leave, leaving him alone with Minhyuk.

Once he knew for sure that they left and weren't going to come back, Myungjun made his way over to Minhyuk and hugged him from behind, "Minhyuk, you're always working so hard on your dancing. It's starting to worry us..." 

Minhyuk seemed to relax when he felt Myungjun's soft arms wrap around him, "Sorry for worrying you, hyung. I just wanna make sure I nail this."

Myungjun let out a sigh and pressed a soft kiss against Minhyuk's cheek, "Have you been stressing over your dancing this whole time? You're the best dancer out of all of us, there's no need to be stressed about it." Myungjun rested his chin on Minhyuk's shoulder and looked at him through the mirror. He could see Minhyuk blushing when they make eye contact, "Hm? Why are you blushing, Minhyuk?" Myungjun hummed out.

"Cause I know what you're going to do next." Minhyuk bit his lip as he saw Myungjun smile at him.

"Oh? What am I going to do?" Myungjun asked in the most innocent voice he could muster.

"You're going to 'relieve my stress'" Minhyuk answered as he looked away.

Myungjun hummed as he circled around Minhyuk till they were face to face, "And how am I going to relieve your stress?" Myungjun tilted his head as he placed his hands on Minhyuk chest.

Minhyuk at this point was hyper aware of how close Myungjun is to him and every little thing he did. He could feel the smaller man press himself against him and feel his warm, calm breath against him. Myungjun was close. Super close.

"b-by sucking me off..," Minhyuk answered in a low voice. He could feel a familiar warmth start to build inside him as they continued.

"And what am I sucking?" Myungjun smirked as he brought his face closer to Minhyuk's, mouths centimetres apart from each other.

"My dick," Minhyuk breathed out heavily, his eyes focused on the older boy's perfect lips.

Myungjun hummed, pleased with Minhyuk's answer, "Is that what you want me to do?" He bit his bottom lip as he held onto the taller's shirt, anticipating the other's answer.

"Fuck, Myungjun," Minhyuk put his hands on Myungjun's hips and began kissing the older man hastily, "You know I want it, so stop teasing me." Minhyuk said before biting the nook of Myungjun's neck.

The older man let out a gasp with a satisfied hum following, "Mm, We haven't done this in a while, huh? When was the last time we've done this? In the last month or two?" Myungjun ran his fingers through The younger man's hair as he tilts his head to give him more room.

Minhyuk let go of Myungjun's neck, leaving a dark hicky there, and kissed his cheek, "I have no fucking clue, but either way, it has been way too long since the last time I've had my dick in your mouth."

Myungjun purred and licked his lips, "Then why don't you wait for me against the wall and I'll get everything ready?"

Minhyuk nodded before going over to the wall while Myungjun went over to his dance bag and pulled out a suction cupped vibrator and two packets of lube.

When Myungjun made his way back to Minhyuk, he stuck the vibrator on the ground where he would be squatting and handed Minhyuk one of the packets, "Prepare baby's ass, won't you?" Myungjun gave him a kiss on the lips before bending over with his hands on the wall, ready to be finger fucked.

Minhyuk blushed from seeing Myungjun in such a position, but happily took the chance to get behind Myungjun and pull off his sweatpants.

With Myungjun's sweatpants off, Minhyuk emptyed the lube packet into his hand, spread it over his fingers, then traced circles around Myungjun's hole with one finger. Myungjun let out a low moan at the sensation of Minhyuk's finger against his ass

The oldest pressed his ass against it then looked back at him, "Don't be afraid to get in there, okay? After last night, I don't think I'm going to need a lot of stretching." Myungjun winked at Minhyuk before looking at himself in the mirror, ready to see his own whorey expressions in the mirror.

Minhyuk took in a shakey breath from the older's lewd actions, "Fuck, hyung, you just love getting fucked, don't you?" Minhyuk forced three fingers into Myungjun's ass and began thrusting them, earning himself a loud moan from the older man. He couldn't help but admire how easily three fingers managed to slip into his hyung just from Dongmin and Jinwoo's dicks.

"F-fuck!! Yes! I-I love being spread open for my band members! I-I love it when you guys can use me to get off!" Myungjun said while fighting the urge to look away at his own reflection. He could feel himself shake from the sudden fullness three of Minhyuk's fingers could bring him, "B-baby loves being used!!"

Minhyuk bit his lip as he curled his fingers inside the other and spread them apart, amazed by how loose the other boy is, "Baby loves to be used, huh? Well Get down on your knees so that I can use your pretty little mouth. Your ass seems to be prepared enough for your cute little toy." Minhyuk said as he slipped his fingers out and went back to his spot in front of Myungjun's toy.

Myungjun trembled from arousal as he knealed over his toy, openning the last packet of lube and rubbing it over the toy. Myungjun then handed Minhyuk a little remote.

"Whats this?" Minhyuk took it and looked at it with curiosity.

"The remote to my vibrator," he winked at the younger man as he wasted no time in getting the other man's pants and boxers off, "do with it what you will~" Myungjun hummed while he kissed the head of Minhyuk's cock and lowered himself down on his vibrator. The older let out a soft moan against Minhyuk's already hard dick as he felt the vibrator enter him completely. Myungjun took a second to get himself properly situated with the vibrator before offically giving Minhyuk all of his attention.

After getting himself in the perfect position, he nuzzled his face into Minhyuk's crotch and started kissing the base of his dick. He could hear the younger man let out a low moan from the much needed attention. To try to hear more of those delicious sounds from his maknae, he started sucking and licking the base of his dick and slowly made his way to the head of the younger man's cock.

Minhyuk let out another low moan as he laced his fingers in Myungjun's hair, "What a good baby, Myungjun" he hummed as he looked at the remote in his hand, "Maybe my little baby deserves a reward." He turned the vibrator onto it's lowest setting, earning him the sweet sound of the older man's moan and the feeling of his heated breath against his dick. Minhyuk hummed in delight as he gently cupped Myungjun's face, making the older look up at him, "If you be a good boy and work hard, I promise to make sure you feel super good."

Myungjun bit his lip and nodded as he grinded his ass against the vidrator deep inside him, "I-I'll do my best to make Daddy cum, okay?"

Minhyuk watched as the older man licked the head of his hard dick and then watched it dissapear into his mouth. Minhyuk let out a soft moan as he ran his fingers through Myungjun's hair.

Myungjun slowly sheathed Minhyuk in his mouth until he felt the head of his dick reach the back of his throat, making the tall man moan a little louder and tighten his grip on the smaller's hair, "Good boy, take all of daddy into that pretty little mouth."

Myungjun hummed at the sound of Minhyuk's words as he began to bob his head with hollow cheeks. He started off slow, wanting to taste as much as he could of the younger's cock before focusing on Minhyuk cumming. He eventually pulled off with a pop and began circling the head of his dick with his tongue and rudding it against his lips.

"Fuck, baby.." Minhyuk moaned as he turned up the vibrator, making Myungjun's eyes roll back in pure bliss, "You look fucking hot like this, Baby Boy.."

Myungjun hummed needily as he started to bounce on the vibrator, looking down for a breif second to see the lewd scene he's creating, "D-do you like seeing baby like this?" Myungjun asked with a heated voice.

"Who wouldn't want to see you like this? You look sexiest when you got both ends filled up." Minhyuk answered as he tilted Myungjun's head back towards his dick, "So keep going baby and let daddy see more."

Myungjun nodded eagerly before taking all of the younger man into his mouth eagerly. He rolls his hips against the vidrator inside of him as hard as he can while vigorously sucking off the man in front of him. Myungjun knows if Minhyuk turns it up just one more time, he'll be exactly where Minhyuk wants him to be; A total cockslut trying to get every drop of cum out of Minhyuk as he can. If Myungjun was being honest, thats where he wants to be too. He wants to be driven to the point where he doesn't care anymore. He wants to be able to do anything he can to get Minhyuk feeling better.

"Fuck, baby! You're doing so good!" Minhyuk moaned as he turned it up two moer notches, making Myungjun let out a loud moan.

Myungjun paused his actions as he felt himself shaking from pleasure. He pulled off of Minhyuk and panted breathily against the taller's dick. He couldn't believe how good he felt with the vibrator up his ass and Minhyuk in his mouth. He bit his lip and furiously bounced on the vibrator for a while before looking up at Minhyuk again.

"Fuck my mouth," Myungjun asked breathlessly while looking at him with clouded eyes.

"Already?" Minhyuk asked, not even trying to look away from The older's painfully hard dick.

Myungjun nodded and opened his mouth wide, ready for the other to start fucking it. Minhyuk placed his hands on both of Myungjun's soft cheeks and slid in as far as he could without choking the older man. He started with some slow thrusts, trying not to harm the older. The older man hummed around the younger's cock and began to suck as he bounced on the vidrator. Myungjun wanted more; He wanted to be used.

Minhyuk let out a long moan from the other's actions and begun to speed up his thrusts. He took the remote and as a reward, turned up another notch.

Myungjun moaned around him and begun to shake, he couldn't believe how close he was to cumming. Myungjun begun to run his tounge along the other's dick and hum in attempts to get him to cum.

"Fuck, Myungjun, you're so fucking good at this!" The dancer swore as he spead up, feeling his release fastly approach, "Fuck, I-I'm gunna cum. Let me cum in that pretty little mouth of yours, baby."

Myungjun hummed in approval as he began to bounce harder on the vidrator and suck harder on the cock in his mouth.

"F-fuck! Myungjun!" The dancer laced his fingers into the vocal's hair and held him all the way down on his dick as he came inside his mouth. Myungjun drank it willingly as he came all over the dance studio floor, the sensation of warm cum running down his throat being too much for him to handle.

Minhyuk panted and slid out of Myungjun, his hold softening, "I'm sorry, baby, was that too much?" He knelt down and started helping his hyung off the vidrator and turning it off.

"No, it was perfect," Myungjun said with a sleepy smile as he gently kissed the dancer's cheek.

Minhyuk couldn't help but smile at the other's sweet actions, "I'm glad you liked it, cutie," he pressed a sweet little peck against Myungjun's soft lips before getting tissues and cleaning him and the floor up, "If you get dressed quick, I'll carry you back to dorms, alright?"

The vocal hummed as he considered his offer but eventually declined, "I think I'm going to stay a while. I actually should practice our dances a little more."

"Want me to stay with you then? I can help you." Minhyuk offered with a soft smile.

"No, sweetie, it's fine. You should go home and get some rest." Myungjun kissed the tip of the other's nose before getting up and putting his clothes back on.

Minhyuk nodded and started making himself presentable, "Then I'm going to go, okay? Don't be too late or Jinwoo is going to get worried," he begun to pack his bag back up and threw it over his shoulder.

"Don't worry, I won't be long!"

Minhyuk nodded and left his hyung alone in the dance studio. He began waking home with nothing but the streetlights and the stars shinning down on him. He found himself halfway home when he saw a familiar man coming his direction.

"Huh?" He took a closer look before giving the man a big smile, "Moonbin! Hey, what are you doing out so late?" He asked, stopping Moonbin.

"I was going back to the dance studio to get you guys," he looked behind Minhyuk and around them, "Where's Myungjun?"

"He's still back at the dance studio. He said that he felt like he could practice a bit more."

Moonbin sighed and scratched the back of his head, "Alright, you start heading home. I'm going to go get him."

"Alright. When I get back, I'll tell them you went to get Myungjun." He gave the taller man a big smile.

Moonbin smiled back at him, "Thanks, be careful getting home, alright?" Minhyuk nodded in response and began to walk home as Moonbin walked in the opposite direction.

Moonbin made his way into the building and into the dance studio they last left the eldest. He leaned against the wall and watched His focused hyung dance his heart out as he tried to nail every move. Moonbin could tell how determined he was by the way he moved.

Once Myungjun finished dancing to one of their songs, he stopped the music and ran a hand through his hair. He didn't have as much energy as he originally thought. He looked himself in the mirror and immediately felt bad. Instead of giving Minhyuk an emergency blowjob, he should have practiced for real and Got help from Minhyuk with the parts he struggled with.

Myungjun was torn out of his thoughts when he heard sudden clapping. He turned around and saw the person he expected the least. Moonbin was walking towards him with a big smile that just melted Myungjun's heart.

"You were really amazing, hyung!" Moonbin praised him, trying to cheer up the frustrated vocal in front of him.

Myungjun smiled lightly and scratched the back of his head, "Thanks, that really means a lot," he grabbed his discarded towel and started wiping off his sweat, "So why are you here? Usually you'd be in bed by now."

"Jinwoo was getting worried about you and Minhyuk so I decided to come and get you guys." Moonbin answered as he started to gather the other's things and helped him pack back up.

The older has a quick panic seeing Moonbin so close to his bag so he quickly went over and started putting the things Moonbin had into the bag, making sure Moonbin didn't see the vidrator, "That was so sweet of you, Moonbin! You didn't have to."

"It's fine, I wanted too! The group is never the same without you there," Moonbin admitted with cheeks tinted a light pink.

Myungjun felt his cheeks heat up from the younger's sweet words. He couldn't help but smile as he finished packing his bag, "That's really sweet of you to say," he looked up at the younger and gave him a big smile.

Moonbin couldn't help but smile back at the small boy, "I mean it, you know. When you're around, everything seems 100 times better. You're always so happy and funny that it puts everyone in the group into a good mood."

"Awe, Moonbin," Myungjun couldn't help but be happy by Moonbin's words. He couldn't believe his crush was saying such sweet things to him. It made him feel like the luckiest man in the world, "You're too sweet, you know that? I dunno what I'd do if I didn't have you!" Myungjun grabbed his bag and gave Moonbin the biggest, sweetest smile anyone has seen, "Lets get going, okay?"

Moonbin nodded and followed Myungjun out of the building. On the way home, they walked side-by-side, accompanied by the sweet silence of the sleeping city. Myungjun found it all relaxing. He loved the way the lights shined down on the streets like giant spotlights, waiting for someone to perform. He loved the silence of the usually busy city, leaving him with his soft thoughts. But what he loved the most was having Moonbin by his side to experience how sweet and calming their city could be. 

He has always liked Moonbin, not just for his looks, but for his everything. His soft voice, his gentle personality, all of it. Moonbin is everything Myungjun has been looking for.

After a calming walk through their city, they finally made it back to their home.

"Hey, hyung?" Moonbin started in a soft, shy voice and stopped in his tracks, "Can I ask you something?"

Myungjun stopped and looked at the vocal with a worried look, stopping in front of him, "Sure, anything."

Moonbin looked the older in the eyes with flushed cheeks as he tried to put together what he wanted to say, "Myungjun, I..." He hesitated as he took a deep breath, "I've always thought of you as this amazing, wonderful person that does anything to help those he loves. I really admire you and everything you've done for us. I know you have a lot of stuggles yourself, but you always put your difficulties aside to help us with whatever...I love how kind you are. I love how you always think of us...I love you"

Myungjun stood frozen in front of his crush. Never in a million years did he think that Moonbin would confess to him. If he was being completely honest, he would of thought Moonbin would have been with Dongmin or Rocky, but here he was. Right in front of Myungjun confessing his love.

"How do you feel about me?" Moonbin asked, feeling terrified by his own question.

"Oh, Moonbin," he felt himself start to get choked up by Moonbin's sweet words. Without thinking, Myungjun rushed to the taller man and gave him a loving kiss, feeling overpowered by all of his feelings of love and happiness. Moonbin hesitated at first, but Myungjun could feel him loosen up and wrap his arms around him, kissing him back lovingly. Under the light only shown by streetlights, they kissed. They shared their love not through words, but through their warm embrace and their soft kisses.

Myungjun eventually pulled back, cupping both sides of Moonbin's face with his hands and pressing their foreheads together, "I love you, Moonbin! I really do!"

They held each other outside of their house as if they were scared they were going to lose each other if they let go. They kissed each other and swayed, living in their perfect moment.

Before Moonbin new it, it seemed like their perfect moment was starting to get a little heated. He always wanted to make out with Myungjun so he actually didn't mind it. Eventually he felt Myungjun open the front door and pull him in, the heat of the moment starting to increase.

Myungjun loved being held tight in Moonbin's arms. The only thing he loved more was feeling Moonbin's soft lips against his in a needy kiss. He moved Moonbin onto the couch and climbed on top of his lap. He kissed him lovingly before trailing kisses from the younger's lips, down his jawline, and too his neck. Once he found a sensitive spot on his neck, he started to gently lick and suck at it.

"Myungjun..." Moonbin grunted. Myungjun just hummed in response. He loved hearing his name in Moonbin's low, soft voice accompanied by that grunt.

"Hey, Myungjun..." Moonbin put his hands on Myungjun's shoulders and gently pushed him back, "We shouldn't do this.."

Myungjun gave him a worried look, "Why? Is it because we're in the living room? We can always--"

"No, it's not that, it's just--"

"Then it's because of the hickey? If you don't like hickies--"

"No, Myungjun," Moonbin's voice grew stern, feeling a bit irritated for not being able to get out what he wants to say.

"Then... Why?" Myungjun asked, starting to get worried

"I just don't think I could do this, at least not yet." Moonbin said, trying to stay calm

"But, I've been waiting for this moment for so long! I-"

"You've been waiting for this?" Moonbin was obviously starting to get annoyed, "Are you just trying to get into my pants?"

"What? No--"

"Then what? You just trying to make me like Jinwoo, Dongmin, and Minhyuk then?"

Myungjun slid off the taller's lap and gave him a serious look, "What are you talking about?"

"Sanha and I both know that whenever your horny you go running to one of them! We can hear you, Myungjun! The walls aren't sound proof!" 

"Most of the time, they're coming to me, Moonbin! Like last night, Dongmin came to me!"

"Then they're using you." Moonbin's voice gets louder as their fight gets more heated.

"What?? They aren't!! How could you say that??" Myungjun's raised his voice back

With the commotion from the living room, the others started to come out to see what was happening.

"Cause you're making yourself an easy target! I tell you that I love you and the first thing you do Is try to fuck me!" Moonbin started to yell

"If I'm such an easy target, why haven't you tried?? You haven't tried to fuck me at all!!" Myungjun yelled back, starting to shake a little from the high tention

"Maybe it's because you've fucked everyone else!! Maybe its because I don't wanna become just another one of your Fuck buddies!! I don't want to be another name on your list!"

The room went quiet as Moonbin's words sunk into the air. Moonbin looked around at the room at the other member's shocked and confused faces before looking back at Myungjun. Myungjun had the upmost hurt spread across his face. 

"What? S-so you think I'm some easy slut that the group takes advantage of?" He got up off the couch and looked down at Moonbin, "If you really think I'm a slut then I'll show you a slut.." Myungjun went up to Dongmin and pulled him down into a heated kiss, leaving Dongmin shocked, but wanting more, "Meet me in the bathroom in a few minutes. I think it's time for you to make it up to me." Myungjun fixed Dongmin's shirt before heading towards the bathroom.


	3. Chapter 3

The room was quiet as they all looked at each other. Once they heard the bathroom door open and close, Moonbin sighed and began hitting his neck.

"What just happened? How did it get to this?" Moonbin asked himself.

Dongmin scratched the back of his head before looking down the hall behind him towards the bathroom, "I'm going to go consol Myungjun. You guys get Moonbin." The other three nodded before Dongmin made his way to the bathroom and peeked in.

Myungjun was already naked in the shower, the water hitting his skin and making him glisten beautifully in the misty glow of the room. Dongmin swallowed hard as he closed the door behind him.

"Hey, Myungjun..Let's talk." Dongmin started as he took a few steps toward the shower.

Myungjun jumped when he heard the door, but relaxed when he heard Dongmin's voice, "We can talk after you strip and get in this shower with me."

Dongmin sighed and began to strip. He'd be lying to himself if he said seeing Myungjun ready for him in the shower didn't turn him on, but he had to keep focused on the matter at hand. He couldn't let himself give in!

He climbed into the shower and stood behind Myungjun, the water hit his back instead of the older's He took only second to admire the smaller's frame, "lets talk about what happened."

Myungjun turned around toward the younger man and kissed his cheek before whispering in his ear, "You know how to multitask, right? Talk to me while you fuck me."

Dongmin let out a shakey sigh as he leaned down and kissed him, "Put your hands on the wall, bend over, and we'll get down to buisness, alright?"

Myungjun nodded and did what he was told. He closed his eyes as he felt the taller man place a hand over one of his and the other around his torso, gently caressing his lower stomach.

"So tell me what happened, Baby." Dongmin demanded as he glided his fingers over the older's smooth skin towards Myungjun's cock.

Myungjun let out a satisfied hum, "We confessed to each other and then things got heated in a bed room way. So, I tried to fuck him and he rejected it..then that lead to the situation getting heated in an angry way."

Dongmin nodded as he gently held the smaller's dick in his hand and slowly started to jerk him off, "I'm sorry that happened, Baby, it must have really hurt," he sighed as he reached for the hidden lube bottle near the shower and put some in his hand, "But you know, I don't think Moonbin is going to warm up to sex as quickly as you do."

Myungjun moaned as he felt two slicked fingers enter him, "W-what do you mean?" Myungjun panted as he rolled his hips back against the others hand, feeling desperate for more contact.

"Well, Myungjun," Dongmin removed his fingers and began to slick his hard dick, seeing that Myungjun was still pretty loose from his fun time in the dance studio, "Moonbin's a Virgin." Dongmin said before pushing himself into the smaller's ass, letting out a low moan.

Myungjun moaned and arched his back, "B-Bullshit~," he hummed as he started to grind his ass against the younger's dick, "He's the hottest one in Astro. He HAD to have fucked a fan at LEAST."

Dongmin started to thrust at a lazy pace, trying to keep Myungjun focused on their conversation, "Nope. Not even once."

Myungjun panted and reached down to touch himself, hoping to get himself to the sluttly point that makes Dongmin lose control, "I-I still call bullshit."

Dongmin grabbed Myungjun's hands and pinned them to the wall, keeping him completely focused on him, "Believe whatever you want, but either way, he hasn't had as much experience as you have. It must make him uncomfortable."

Myungjun whined as he threw his head back, and rolled his hips, "W-what do you mean?"

Dongmin sighed and nibbled Myungjun's ear out of irritation before speaking, "He's scared you're not going to like it. He doesn't want to disappoint the person he loves most."

Myungjun whimpered and thought about what Dongmin said, "F-fuck.." He panted and bit his lip, "B-but he wouldn't disappoint me."

Dongmin stopped his thrusts all together and pulled out, "then go and tell him that, baby"

Myungjun whimpered as his legs shook beneath him, "W-why'd you stop?"

Dongmin stepped back and took a long look at Myungjun's horny state, knowing it'll be the last time he'd see it, "Cause I shouldn't be the one to finish you off, Moonbin should." He hummed as he grabbed his dick and began to jerk himself off, "Looks like I still owe you one."

Myungjun smiled lightly at Dongmin, "Next time you better hold up to your word," he climbed out the shower and put on his oversized night shirt. He grabbed a lube packet, a condom and the rest of his clothes before leaving the bathroom and making his way towards Moonbin's room. He peaked in and saw The love of his life sitting on the edge if his bed, looking distressed.

"Moonbin?" Myungjun spoke up as he stepped into the room and clutched his items closed to his chest.

Moonbin looked up at Myungjun and gave him a strained smile, "hey.."

"Moonbin, I wanna say I'm sorry.." Myungjun took a few steps closer to the younger, "Dongmin and I talked and I want you to know that I won't be disappointed. I'm just happy with having you by my side!" He blushed lightly as he continued talking, "We don't even need to do it if you don't want to, I just want to be with you."

Moonbin looked up at Myungjun with big eyes before patting the spot next to him, indicating for Myungjun to sit down next to him. Once Myungjun put his things down on a nearby dresser and sat down, Moonbin took the smaller's hand into his and held it tight, "I'm sorry I said what I said, I never wanted to hurt you. I started to feel a little defensive and rushed," he looked down at Myungjun's hand and sighed, "I love you so much and I want to be with you too, I just...I don't want to make you upset."

Myungjun smiled softly at the taller man and kissed his cheek, "You could never upset me, Handsome," he wrapped his arms around the taller and hugged him tightly, "Just being here with you is all I need."

Moonbin smiled lovingly at the smaller before hugging him back, "I love you so much, beautiful."

"I love you too, Sweetheart," Myungjun gave The taller a loving kiss that quickly turned passionate. Before Myungjun knew it, he was being pushed back on the bed with the man of his dreams hovering over him. Myungjun looked up at Moonbin with bright eyes, "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Of course I want this, sweetheart," Moonbin gently cupped the older's cheek, "As long as you teach me about these kind of things, I'll do it." Moonbin responded before he leaned down and placed loving kisses on his neck. 

Myungjun moaned as he felt Moonbin's lips brush over the most sensitive part of his neck, "Mm, Moonbin~" he leaned his head against Moonbin's big hand as he grabbed the back of the younger man's shirt, "I-I wanna touch."

"What was that, hun?" Moonbin pulled back to look Myungjun in the eyes. 

Myungjun panted as he gave Moonbin a lustful look, "I-I wanna touch you...Can I?"

Moonbin bit his lip as everything hit him at once.The implications of the older's question mixed with his outfit and his current state really hit Moonbin in the dick, "Touch where ever you want, Baby"

Myungjun's breath hitched once he heard his favorite pet name slip out of his lovers mouth, "F-fuck," he hummed lovingly as he undressed the younger, starting with his shirt. He admired the younger's bare chest, running his hands along every inch as if he was trying to etch every detail into his memory, "Moonbin, your body is amazing!"

Moonbin smiled shyly at the older as he watched him admire his chest, "Y-you think?" 

"I'd be crazy not to," Myungjun bit his bottom lip as he slowly trailed his hands down to play with the rim of Moonbin's pants. He looked up at Moonbin's face expecting a lustful look, but ended up being greated with more of a nervous one, "Moonbin?"

"H-hm? Ya?" Moonbin looked at Myungjun and smiled shyly.

Myungjun hooked his fingers in two of Moonbin's belt loops and let his arms hang from them before asking his question, "Are you really a virgin?"

Moonbin's face turned beet red as soon as he heard Myungjun's question" Um, y-yeah..is that a problem?"

Myungjun smiled lovingly at the younger's adorable reaction before leaning up and kissing him lovingly, "Not at all precious," he flipped the two of them over and straddled the younger's lap, "Just relax and let me take control, alright?"

"B-but don't you wanna be the bottom?" Moonbin asked, feeling a little nervous.

"Just because I'm taking control doesn't mean I'm not gunna bottom~" Myungjun cooed before pecking the younger's lips.

He fiddled with Moonbin's pants until they were completely off, only leaving Moonbin's boxers between Myungjun and his lover's cock. He hummed lovingly as he traced the outline of Moonbin's cock with his finger, "I wonder whats hidden under here~"

Moonbin let out a soft moan as he watched The older run his hand over his clothed cock, "I-is it alright?"

Myungjun hummed as he leaned forward to place a gentle kiss over Moonbin's dick, "Of course it is~" Myungjun let out a satisfied hum when he heard his lover's breath hitch.

He hummed as he started to pull down Moonbin's boxers, but he was met with something he didn't expect. He was face to face with a long dick with the perfect thickness. Moonbin was offically the most perfect man he has ever seen.

"Do you like it?" Moonbin asked, feeling a little self conscious with the older staring at his dick for so long.

"Like it?" Myungjun hummed before licking a strip along the underside of Moonbin's cock, "I love it~"

Moonbin moaned and threw his head back as he felt the older's tongue swirl around the tip of his dick. He started to regret not confessing to Myungjun sooner, his hand was nothing compared to this.

Myungjun took the tip of Moonbin's dick into his mouth and sucked on it needily before trying to take more. The thickness and the length made it difficult to take all of him in but he sure as hell tried. He hummed around it needily before hollowing his cheeks and tried to bob his head.

"F-fuck, Don't hurt yourself, baby," Moonbin warned his lover as he took in the lustful look he got back from Myungjun.

"I won't~" he spoke with the taller's dick in his mouth, letting Moonbin feel the vibrations. He began to speed up his actions as he started to jerk off what he couldn't reach with his mouth, trying to make Moonbin feel as good as he possibly can.

Moonbin moaned and gently ran a hand through the older's hair as he watched Myungjun enjoy himself. Once he felt his tip hit the back of Myungjun's throat he tightened his hold on his lovers hair and moaned.

Myungjun moaned from the feeling as his eyes rolled back, "F-fuck~" he said against the younger's cock, starting to nibble at the side of it, "You taste so good, Binnie" Myungjun purred

Moonbin let go of Myungjun's hair and smoothed it out, "I-I'm so sorry for pulling, does it hurt?" Moonbin asked as his breath hitched from Myungjun's action.

"Don't worry, Binnie, No need to be sorry," The older sat up and kissed the younger lovingly, "I liked it a lot~"

Moonbin blushed deeply as he watched his lover grab the packet of lube and the condom he brought in and began to prep Moonbin's cock, "Don't we stretch you out first? I don't wanna hurt you."

Myungjun smiled sweetly at the other before giving him another loving kiss, "You're the sweetest, Binnie," He hovered himself over Moonbin's perfect dick and placed a hand on Moonbin's shoulder for support, "Dongmin prepared me well enough so we can get right to business."

Moonbin blushed as he placed his hands on Myungjun's hips, "Don't talk about Dongmin, alright? I don't wanna think about you in another man's arms."

Myungjun blushed deeply and started peppering Moonbin's face with his overwhelming, loving, kisses, "I love you so much, binnie and I always will! I'll never be with another man again! Don't worry about that, alright? I'm only yours!" He lovingly nuzzled his face into Moonbin's neck and hugged him tightly. Moonbin blushed deeply and gave him a shy smile.

"Okay, okay I believe you," Moonbin said before Myungjun pulled back and gave him a passionate kiss, "Shall we continue, baby?"

Myungjun bit his lip and nodded, "Yes please~" he hummed as he grabbed Moonbin's cock and lined it up to his hole. He slowly lowered himself on it, letting the stretching sensation he loved sink in perfectly. He let out a low moan as he closed his eyes in bliss, "F-fuck~ You're so big, Binnie~"

Moonbin moaned as he felt his dick enter his lover completely, the warmth completely encapsulated him, "F-fuck, Does it always feel this good, baby?"

Myungjun shivered as he felt himself get even more turned on, "It's about to get so much better~" he purred as he held up his night shirt, revealing his hard cock and Moonbin's dick all the way inside. He slowly started to bounce on his lovers dick, rolling his hips every once in a while to make Moonbin feel even better.

"Holy fuck, Baby, this feels so good!" Moonbin moaned as he subcontinuous thrusted in time with Myungjun's hips.

Myungjun moaned and threw his head back, "I-I'm so happy you're feeling good, Daddy~" Myungjun slipped the nickname on accident, praying Moonbin was too distracted to notice.

"Damn, what did you call me?" Moonbin asked, his grip on his hips tightening.

"D-daddy~" he moaned as he placed the fabric of his shirt on his mouth, beginning to mumble, "I called you Daddy,"

Moonbin's breath hitched as he spead up, "F-fuck, I like that. I like that a lot, baby," Moonbin watched Myungjun's face twist into a lustful expression he has never seen before, but couldn't help but find it beautiful.

"F-fuck, Daddy, I need you~! I need you to fuck me with everything you got," Myungjun moaned, going into his cock hungry state, "I-I need it so bad, Daddy!"

"Fuck," the younger swore under his breath before flipping them other and thrusting into him with everything he's got.

Myungjun moaned loudly and arched his back as he felt Moonbin pound into him, "S-so good, Daddy! So good!" Myungjun babbled as he held onto the sheets, trying to keep himself from sliding up too much.

"I-I love you, Baby boy! I love you so much!" Moonbin said as he leaned down and kissed his boyfriend passionately.

Myungjun wrapped his arms around the taller's shoulders as he kissed him back lovingly, "I-I'm so close, Binnie! I-I'm gunna cum!!" He moaned as he wrapped his legs around Moonbin's hips.

"M-me too, baby! I'm close!" Moonbin moaned as he held the smaller tightly in his arms.

With a few more rough thrusts, they were both cumming hard. Myungjun shook in pure orgasmic bliss as he clung to Moonbin tightly. Moonbin pulled out and collapsed next to Myungjun, pulling the smaller man close to him.

Myungjun panted as he moved as close as he could to the man of his dreams, "That was amazing, Binnie," he gave his boyfriend a soft peck on the lips before nuzzling into the crook of his neck, "I'm the happiest man alive~"

Moonbin smiled contently as he gently rubbed his lover's back, "Thank you for taking my first time, baby."

The older purred and kissed Moonbin's neck, "Maybe I could take your second time too?" He teased.

Moonbin smiled, "I don't see why not," he hummed happily

Myungjun pulled his head back so that he could see Moonbin's face, "I love you so much"

The taller kissed the smaller sweetly and gave him a loving smile, "I love you too, Precious."

They stayed in each other's arms and gave each other praises until they both fell asleeping, giving each other the love they both wanted until the very end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My friend wanted me to as another extra chapter to it but i haven't finished it yet so stay tooned, fellas


End file.
